The Internet of Things (IoT) provides an environment in which information is shared by connecting physical objects in real life through wired and wireless networks. That is, the Internet of Things provides connectivity to enable the physical objects to exchange data with an operator or connected devices.
Through the Internet of Things, not only home appliances and electronic apparatuses, but also physical objects in various fields including health care, telemetering, smart home, and a smart car are connected across existing networks for sharing information.
The Internet of Things is similar to existing ubiquitous computing or a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) technology. However, the Internet of Things is expected to offer advanced connectivity of devices, systems, and services that goes beyond the M2M technology that allows both wireless and wired systems to communicate with other devices of the same type, thereby exchanging large amounts of data between other devices.
The Internet of Things is applied to the home automation system. A home automation system communicates with things that are included in the system and controls the things, using the Internet of Things.
In the home automation system that uses the Internet of Things, various attempts have been made to set information relating to driving of the things, which are included in the system, at user's discretion.
Furthermore, in the home automation system that uses the Internet of Things, various attempts have been made to provide compatibility between various network protocols.